Faith Blade Works
by Vanishing Raptor
Summary: Not all of Shirou is lost in that inferno. He still has his Faith and believe. Ten years later, Executor Shirou Emiya is a man on mission: To destroy the Holy Grail of Fuyuki. If only it is so simple like that...
1. Act 0: Faith Born in Flames

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Type-Moon, Nasuverse, or Fate franchise. I just wish I own Jeanne and every incarnation of Arturia Face out there, and Scathach. I do own the plot though. **  
**

 **Act 0: Faith Born in Flames**

Everything was burning. It was a view that came out straight of hell. Everyone was screaming in pain, desperately crying for someone to help them. It was in the middle of this inferno that a boy,looked no older than seven or eight, walked alone. His clothes were blackened from soot and a gash on his forehead was leaking blood. His left arm was wrapped around his body, as if supporting himself, and something hung by a chain of beads was clenched tightly in his right hand.

With each step he took, he ignored the pleas for help from others who were trapped inside the flaming wrecks.

' _I'm sorry...'_

With each step he took, he lost more and more of himself. He even began to forget about his parents and how they looked.

' _I'm sorry...'_

With each step he took, his body wracked in pain as the unholy flames licked him. He was dying, and he knew it. But he persisted and keep on walking through the flames even if he knew he was dying. All because of his faith on one thing that was left of him.

" _Have faith in the Lord, ******! He will always protect you for as long as you believed in Him!"_

He remembered the last word of that woman who had the same red hair and amber golden eyes like his. He didn't remember who she was, but recalling that memory made his chest hurt. Perhaps she was his mother, sister, or another family member, but it was this faith that was left of his old self and his dying self-preservation instinct had instantly and desperately clung into it. His faith in the Lord was preserved even as everything else about him was lost to the all consuming inferno around him.

He knew a kind yet stern man taught him everything about his faith, yet he didn't remember who he was. He remembered the woman from before took him into the church every Sunday to pray to the lord, yet who she was had escaped him. He remembered the man and the woman from before told him about a holy maiden who led her people into freedom, yet was betrayed and burned at a stake in the end. Unlike the memories of the man and woman, something inside of him held to those memory strongly, similar to his faith, even if everything else about him was burned by the wicked inferno.

The boy stumbled on uneven ground and fell face first. He struggled to stand up, but his body finally had reached its limit. With the last of his strength, the boy turned around and saw the blackened sky above him. He slowly turned his head to his right where he opened his palm, revealing a once beautiful ornate silver cross with an amethyst embedded in the center. It was now blackened with soot and burnt marks. He remembered it was the last gift from the woman from before, and he remembered it was a sign of his faith to the Lord.

The boy didn't hear the dying screams and cries of help anymore, only the crackling of unending inferno. He guessed they had died and soon he was going to join them. He already felt the flames about to consume him so he made his last prayer. It was the same prayer that the holy maiden uttered as she was being burned alive.

"O Lord… I entrust this body to you…" The boy closed his eyes, clasping his hands around the rosario he held and bringing them to his chest, waiting for the inevitable.

Only to feel a droplet of water on his face, followed by another, and another. The boy weakly opened his eyes and saw it was raining from the darkened sky above, extinguishing the unholy flames. It was as if God Himself was interfering to end this inferno on earth. The boy only watched in wonder and confusion at this miracle.

Why was God decided to act just now? Why did He only saved him, not those people who begged for their life? Why?

Footsteps.

He heard the footsteps of someone, irregular and desperate, as if that person was looking for something. He faintly heard that person, a man he believed, was shouting something, but it was muffled to the boy. The sounds of footsteps paused for a moment, before they became faster and louder as if the owner of those footsteps was coming for him.

Fading amber met with sunken, hollow black eyes. Their owner was indeed a man, a middle aged man with messy mop of black hair and dishevelled appearance. Despite his empty eyes, the man's expression showed nothing but joy and tears were threatening to spill from his eyes upon meeting his wavering gaze.

"You're alive…!" the man croaked joyfully. He then proceeded to hug the boy with all strength he could muster. "Thank you…! Thank you…!"

' _Ah...I see...'_ the boy thought to himself as the man laid his body on the ground once more. He didn't knew what he was doing as the boy closed his eyes and smiled. A warmth unlike any other spread over his body and unknown to the young boy, began to mend his wounded body. _'You saved me… Because you want to save this person…'_

' _Thank you, O Almighty Lord…'_ with that last thought, the sweet bliss of unconsciousness welcomed the survivor of Great Fuyuki Fire.

* * *

Kiritsugu Emiya was a broken man. From young age, he was always followed by suffering and losses. Those tragedies after tragedies had left him hollow, broken, and distorted. His dream of being a hero was twisted into a cruel mockery of itself. For any lives he saved, he had to sacrifice more lives in process. The endless cycle had left him embittered and jaded, and even began to hate the very idea of heroes as he viewed them as nothing but glorified murderers.

When Kiritsugu learned about the Holy Grail from the Einzberns, he thought it was his salvation, his ticket for a peaceful where no one had to suffer like he did. How wrong he was. He had sacrificed everything for the Grail. His humanity, his protegee, his wife, and even his daughter for the sake of his wish. Only for his dream to be shattered in front of his eyes.

The Holy Grail couldn't grant his wish, or any kind of wish, because it was tainted and corrupted. It could only bring death and destruction with All Evil in the World present inside the Grail. Kiritsugu rejected the Grail and the Grail cursed Kiritsugu in return.

Now Kiritsugu Emiya was a dying and broken man. Fortunately for him, a miracle came in the form of the boy who had miraculously survived the flames. Even if he didn't have much time left, he would raise the boy to the best he could, if he ever accept his offer. It was the only way he could atone himself.

The Magus Killer was talking with a doctor about the boy's condition. While the doctor thought it was a miracle for the boy to survive the Great Fuyuki Fire with minimum injuries, Kiritsugu knew better. He had planted the hallowed scabbard of Excalibur, Avalon, inside him to ensure his survival. Its legendary healing property was more than enough to heal the boy's injury and brought him back from the verge of death.

Nodding thankfully to the doctor, Kiritsugu decided to check on the boy. It seemed that he had awoken for some time and was in the middle of praying. The former assassin decided to not disturb the boy and watched on with a sad, wistful smile. How long it was for Kiritsugu since the last time he prayed to the Lord, or other deities out there?

Too long, he decided.

Since losses and tragedies followed him wherever he went, Kiritsugu had long discarded the idea of praying to God or any almighty supernatural beings out there. He never believed in the idea of salvation given freely as it could only be attained by walking path of the less bloodshed. Now look where he ended up now. He mentally mused that his current condition now was a divine punishment from the Almighty for everything he had done.

The boy finished his prayer and noticed Kiritsugu in the room.

"Hello there," Kiritsugu smiled as he greeted the boy. "Are you doing alright?"

"Yes. Thank you so much for saving me back then," the boy answered.

"I'm just glad you're alright," the former assassin replied. "Can you tell me your name?"

The boy seemed to think about it for a moment before a confused frown expressed on his face. "...I...I don't remember… I only know bits and pieces, so…"

"I see…" Kiritsugu sighed and winced internally. While Avalon healed his body, the same couldn't be said for the boy's mind. Apparently, the trauma he got from the fire had caused him to lose the most of his memories. Although, some of the boy's past still remained as seen from him praying before.

A thought then passed the boy's mind for a moment before he uttered, "…Shirou…"

"Huh?"

"Shirou… it's my name, I think…"

Kiritsugu nodded, acknowledging the boy as Shirou. "Now that you have awakened, you have two options to choose." The former Magus Killer sat on the chair next to the hospital bed. "You can go to the orphanage that the government opened for the children that survived the fire and wait for someone to adopt you."

Shirou nodded at his words imploringly,

"If you don't like it, then you can come with me. I will adopt you as my son," Kiritsugu added. It was the least he could do for the boy. The Great Fire of Fuyuki was partly his fault after all and raising Shirou might ease some guilt he felt.

"I'll come with you," the boy answered almost instantly. He then smiled at Kiritsugu, "After all, we met because of the guidance of the Lord. Refusing your offer means I was refusing the Lord's grace."

"...Thank you," Kiritsugu answered with a thin smile. It seemed the boy was a religious one thanks to his former upbringing. Somehow, the answer Shirou gave to him soothed Kiritsugu's weary heart and soul. "I'll get the paperwork done as fast as I can. Though seeing that we are going to live together, I will tell you a secret of mine."

"What kind of secret?" Shirou asked curiously.

"I'm a magic user."

* * *

Kiritsugu and his adopted son, Shirou Emiya, decided to move somewhere else because Fuyuki City brought nothing but bad memories for him and Shirou. He pulled a favor from some of his contacts and moved to France instead where the father and son family lived in the outskirt of Orleans. Their new home wasn't anything fancy, just a modest two story house with a porch on the backyard. The new Emiya residence located not too far from a local church where Shirou always went to in Sunday.

The former Assassin watched with a smile as his adopted son was playing with orphaned children who was fostered by the church. This was how it should be, for children to play freely without a care in the world. Perhaps one day, he would be able to get Illya to join her brother…

Kiritsugu sighed heavily at that. Who was he to kid? The Einzbern no doubt had heard what he did and waltzing into their territory on the Black Forest was a suicide, given his frail and cursed state. Perhaps. presenting the truth would work? He somehow doubted that Jubachtsteit would ever listen to him, given that Kiritsugu had all but betrayed the Einzbern when he ordered his Servant, Saber, to destroy the Holy Grail.

"Oh? How unusual to see the Magus Killer around a Church like this."

Kiritsugu turned toward the familiar voice and saw his contact that provided his home in France was approaching. At the first glance, he looked like your kind, elderly Father, with neatly trimmed graying sandy brown hair and beard, and twinkling blue eyes. He was wearing black cassocks with black shoes and complemented by square-rimmed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose and golden rosary hung on his neck. But Kiritsugu knew better because this man was also one of the Executors of the Church who despite of his age and one of the bests. This man was known as Father Mattheus as everyone called him, though whether it was his real name or not was unknown.

"Mattheus," Kiritsugu acknowledged with a nod.

If the Father noticed any change in Kiritsugu right now, he paid no heed for it. Instead, he stood next to him and said, "You sure have stirred up things, Emiya. The Einzbern now consider you as a traitor and unperson for what you did back in Fuyuki."

"I suspect as much," Kiritsugu smiled in self-depreciating manner. "It is that, or condemning the world for a death sentence."

Father Mattheus quirked an eyebrow curiously. "What do you mean? Is it related to Great Fuyuki Fire?"

Kiritsugu glanced around and answered, "It is related somewhat, but I can't tell you here. Too many ears and eyes around."

Mattheus nodded and looked at what Kiritsugu was watching. He noted that the former assassin's attention was focused on a red-haired and amber-eyed boy with a burn-marked cross hung on his neck. "Is he your adopted son you told me?"

"That is right. I saved Shirou from the fires of Fuyuki and took him in," here Kiritsugu smiled a little bit. "That boy is very religious and has strong faith. He even made me to pray to God after who knows how long. Though considering it was all left of him after that fire… I am not too surprised with that."

"I see… a literal baptism by fire," Mattheus mused. "Or rather, a rebirth by fire."

"I would rather not to put it the way you did. Because what happened back then, it was in no way as close as those," the Magus Killer frowned.

"My apologies. I did not intend the slight," Mattheus placated.

"Dad!" Shirou called out as he approached Kiritsugu and Mattheus, smiling widely.

"Did you have fun, Shirou?" Kiritsugu asked as he knelt and patted his son's head.

"I did and I made some friends too!" Shirou answered enthusiastically before he noticed the man in cassock get up. "Who are you, mister?"

"You may call me Father Mattheus, son. I am an acquaintance of your father," Mattheus introduced himself smoothly.

"Oh, it's an honor to meet you, Father," Shirou replied before he bowed to Mattheus. "My name is Shirou Emiya. Will you join me and my father for supper?"

Mattheus smiled and looked amused at this. With a chuckle, he replied. "Very well. If you could please lead the way, Emiya?"

Kiritsugu sighed and muttered low enough under his breath, "Like you don't know where our home is…"

Mattheus only smiled as his old contact led him toward his home. Meanwhile, the Executor was chatting with Shirou and was impressed with his knowledge about Christianity, although there were redeemable gaps thanks to his amnesia, and his faith to the Lord. If he didn't knew any better, this boy would make a good Executor in the future, provided that Kiritsugu allowed him to. Lord knew that there were so many heretics out there needed to be taken care of before they became a bigger threat.

Once they arrived in the house, Mattheus was once again surprised when Shirou immediately headed to the kitchen after he washed his hands and feet to prepare supper for him, his father, and their guest. Seeing Mattheus' raised eyebrow, Kiritsugu chuckled sheepishly and explained to his acquaintance.

"I'm very helpless when it comes to housework. In fact, I nearly burned the house down when I tried to cook something. Shirou then took it on himself to teach how to cook and housekeeping."

"Some father you are," Mattheus shook his head amusedly before he regarded Kiritsugu more seriously. "Your son is a Magus, is he not?"

The former assassin sighed wearily. Trust his told contact to know about his son with a single glance. "He is. Twenty seven B-rank magic circuits is not something you find on a first generation Magus, so most likely he came from Magus family that has a tie with the Church," Kiritsugu answered as he surmised his theory about Shirou's origin.

"Do you want me to look for his family?" Mattheus asked, but Kiritsugu shook his head.

"No, he was all I have right now. I don't have much time in me, so at the very least…" the former assassin trailed off with a sad, wistful look. "…Please allow me to be selfish this time."

Mattheus sighed, "If there is anyone who has the right for that, it is you Emiya. Very well."

"Thank you, Mattheus."

"However, there is one thing that I want to ask you,"

"What is it?"

"What do you think of your son becoming an Executor?"

Kiritsugu's eyes widened when he heard Mattheus' proposal. "…What?"

"You heard me, Emiya. I want to recruit your son as an Executor for the Church. We are getting shorthanded these days and a new recruit will be much appreciated," Mattheus explained.

The former assassin's eyes narrowed dangerously and became cold, just like during his days as the Magus Killer. "Explain."

"With the death of Kotomine Rise and Kotomine Kirei in the Fourth Holy Grail War of Fuyuki as well as the loss of our numbers in the last Death Apostle raid, the Church is now looking for some new talent for their replacement. I admit my visit here is actually not just a social visit, but also to scout for new bloods as well," Mattheus replied evenly as he stared unflinchingly right at Kiritsugu's cold eyes. "So imagine my surprise to find a potential recruit raised by the Magus Killer. He has the right mindset and possibly a child of a Church affiliated Magi family with a potential as well. It will be a waste for me to not to try to recruit him."

Kiritsugu just stared at him with cold, blank eyes of the Magus Killer.

"I will not try to recruit him immediately knowing how much he meant to you. For now, try to roll the idea to him and listen to his opinion. I will not force him or you, but it is my most sincere hope that he will join. People with talent and mindset like your son does not come often, Emiya," Mattheus added.

Kiritsugu closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He looked at his son who was busy in the kitchen, bustling around as he prepared for the supper. "I have no intention to drag him into our world, but…"

Mattheus arched a curious eyebrow, motioning to Kiritsugu to continue.

"That boy… he never stopped to ask me to teach him magecraft since the day I revealed to him that I am Magic User. I never know why he insisted so much, but I turned him down each time he did."

"Then why don't you have a talk with him? Ask him why he wanted you to teach him magecraft in the first place," Mattheus suggested. "Besides, you have not tell me what you know about the cause of Great Fire of Fuyuki."

Kiritsugu grimaced in remembrance as the cursed Grail, using the face of his beloved wife, cursed him for rejecting it. "…Tell me, Mattheus. What do you know about Angra Mainyu?"

* * *

The dinner was superb, in Mattheus' opinion. Despite his age, Shirou has a real talent in the kitchen. Now he really hoped the boy would join the Executors now. At least now he and his brother at arms wouldn't worry eating bland foods during their Apostle and Heretic hunts.

Still, it didn't do a thing to settle his uneasiness from what he learned today from Kiritsugu. If it was true… Then his superiors need to know about this, as soon as possible.

The question was, would the Magi listen to the Church this one time?

Meanwhile, Kiritsugu and Shirou did their daily stargazing in the back porch of their home. There was only silence between father and son as they gazed at the starlit night sky. Kiritsugu was still thinking about Mattheus' offer to make his son an Executioner of Church while also asking himself why did he revealed the Tainted Holy Grail to Mattheus who would definitely tell his superiors in the Church.

' _I must have getting soft…'_ the former Magus Killer mused to himself before he glanced at his son. While Kiritsugu had used Structure Analysis on him back then when he first adopted Shirou, he had used it out of curiosity and wasn't planning to make him a Magus or even a Magic User like himself. To Kiritsugu, the supernatural side of the world brought nothing but misery. He lost his first crush, his adopted mother, his wife, his protegee, and his daughter because of it. He had no intention to let Shirou walk into that side, despite his son's insistence to teach him magecraft and the talent he has.

He then recalled of Mattheus' suggestion to ask Shirou why he wanted Kiritsugu to teach him Magecraft in the first place. It was fair enough, he thought to himself, since Kiritsugu usually just rejected it gently without hearing Shirou's reasoning. What was the harm of listening for once?

"Shirou," Kiritsugu called to his son. "Why are you so insistent on me teaching you Magecraft?"

"What makes you ask that, dad?" Shirou asked back.

"Nothing, if it is only to satiate my own curiosity," Kiritsugu answered.

Shirou shifted a little before he answered. "It's… well… I think I remembered a bit of my past when you told me you are a magic user." Kiritsugu arched a curious eyebrow as he motioned Shirou to continue. "I remembered something … from my past. That man… my father, I think, told me that I was special. I guess when you mentioned you are a magic user, that means I am too. Besides, if God gave me this, then why I shouldn't do something good with it?"

Kiritsugu sighed and went silent for a moment before he answered, "…Yes, you are. You too are a Magic User with a good potential. Remember when I used a spell to check on you? That spell also showed me that you have necessary Magic Circuit to use Magecraft."

"Then, why don't you teach me?" Shirou asked, a little confused.

"…Because I don't want you to be like me…" Kiritsugu answered tiredly.

"What do you mean, dad?" Shirou asked curiously with a little of trepidation on his tone.

"You're a good boy, Shirou and your intention is very noble, however the world does not exactly work that way, especially when you're talking about the world of Magi," Kiritsugu sighed and looked at Shirou. To his adopted son, Kiritsugu seemed to suddenly age for quite some years judging from the tired look on his face. "Take an example of me, Shirou."

"You?"

"When I was a young boy, I dreamed to be a hero that can save everyone. But when I was faced with reality, my dream… it suddenly become powerless and had no meaning. It was because of my father's obsession with immortality, I lost my first friend and an entire population of an island were also killed. He was also very first person I've ever killed. Some years later I have to kill my own adopted mother along with the whole passenger of a flight just because another Magus would stop at nothing to reach Akasha… even if he had to cast away his humanity. After that, I had to watch my dream became twisted over and over again… The amount of people I have to kill to save the others… it made me sick. And then… just when I think there was a salvation for this world… to be a better and peaceful place…"

"Dad…" Shirou said when he noticed his father was trembling. What happened prior to Shirou's adoption must had affected Kiritsugu deeply. "You don't have to continue."

Kiritsugu inhaled and exhaled loudly. "The Holy Grail… I thought it was the miracle I sought all this time, so I gave everything to obtain it. But what did I got in the end? My wife is dead, my protegee is also dead, I will never fulfill my promise to my daughter to see her again, and I'm slowly dying. Do you see, Shirou?" He turned to his son and Shirou could see how much the deal with Holy Grail affected him. "This is why I don't want you to get involved with the world of Magi. You are the only salvation I got after all the mess with the Holy Grail, Shirou. I don't want you to end up to be like me, a hollow and broken man who lost everything because of his naivety to pursue an impossible dream."

There was another silence as Shirou looked away from Kiritsugu and gazed at the starlit night sky above. Kiritsugu sighed heavily as he too opted to gaze at the night sky. It was for the best to crush his hopes now rather than seeing his son becoming crushed by the cruel reality that was the world.

"…I won't end up like you, dad."

Shirou's sudden words surprised Kiritsugu. The not quite 8 years old turned up to him with a smile.

"I'm not saying that I would follow your dream, but whatever path I will take, I won't end up like you because you are going to guide me. Even if you are not here anymore, at least I know you will be watching over me so I won't end up like you. Besides…" Shirou then clasped the burnt cross, the last memento of his old life, with both of his hands. "God is here with me. He too will become my guide and make sure that I won't stray from my path."

Kiritsugu just watched in silence as his son declared his intention loud and clear. What caught him off guard was the certainty and determination carried in his tone. The former Magus Killer wanted to scoff at it or at least putting down the notion gently, but he found himself loss at words. He couldn't find a good argument to counter his son's notion. It was like… he found himself believing every words his son said.

The former assassin was having an internal conflict. Should he listen to his paternal instinct and vow to keep Shirou away from the Supernatural side of the world in general or should he listen to his son's declaration and baseless believe?

After another good deal of silence, Kiritsugu stood up and left the porch, prompting a questioning look from his son.

"Dad?"

"Go to bed Shirou. Starting tomorrow, you will be busy," Kiritsugu answered before he turned to Shirou and smiled at his confused look. "Don't you want to learn about Magecraft?"

Shirou's expression broke into the biggest smile he had ever seen. "Thank you, dad!"

Kiritsugu merely smiled and gestured him to enter the house. Shirou practically raced to his room and said a hurried 'goodnight' to him. Kiritsugu shook his head at his enthusiasm. While a part of him were against this decision, he couldn't help that this was the right choice. After all, a parent should believe in their child, right?

* * *

A/N: Welcome to my first ever Fate Fan Fiction. I have been a fan of Fate franchise years ago when I first learned of its existence years ago. Thank you, Saber, you Type-Moon's Cash Cow, for catching my interest. This story was born after months of playing Fate/Grand Order and several things I disagreed with Fate/Apocrypha. Like its main pairing and ending. I'm still trying to make sense of it until today and I think Jeanne could've done much better than Sieg the Homunculus. So who is better our resident Eroge Protagonist, Shirou Emiya? Pairing is serious business, you know? Since his past is pretty much blank slate, I took some liberty on it. I hope it will sit well with you all. So, the things changed here are:  


1\. Not all of Shirou's past is lost and he still retains bits and pieces, such as his Faith, hence the title of this story.

2\. Ryuunosuke targeted the wrong family and ended up dead. The Master of Caster and Caster of the Fourth War are different this time around.

3\. The Kotomines'alliance with Tokiomi revealed during the course of the war and they were dead when the Kotomine Church was blown up.

4\. Gilgamesh is NOT the surviving Servant of the Fourth War and got bathed in the spilled contains of the Grail. Someone else is and the final boss of the Fifth Grail War is a different Servant.

5\. The Fifth Grail War will be a war between factions ala Apocrypha, but with different sides and players. 

Please tell me what you think of this. Your feedback for this brainchild of mine is much appreciated. Also, this chapter is not Beta-ed, and I'm looking for someone who has vast knowledge of Nasuverse and good grammar for my Beta. English isn't my first language so do forgive me and my less than stellar grammar. I hope to see you all soon since my schedule is somewhat packed. I'll try to update this whenever I can. Thank you for reading, and have a good day.


	2. Act 1: Passing Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate series, though I do wish own Jeanne, every Saberfaces, Scathach, and Tamamo. Wish I do, I really do. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Act** **1: Passing Years**

To be able to study on the Clock Tower was a prestige for many Magi out there, especially when you managed to get admitted since young age, either by a sponsor or making a name for yourself by being a prodigy of some sort. For one Rin Tohsaka, it was the former. It has been five years since she enrolled on the Clock Tower, the headquarter of the Magus Association, thanks to an old acquaintance of her father, Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia, the head of Yggdmillennia Clan. Rin wasn't privy to the details, though she wished she was, but apparently Darnic has appealed to the teachers and department heads to have her enrolled here, citing that the lack of suitable mentors and guidance will hamper her progress as a Magus with a lot of potential. With his influence and charisma as well as the quality and quantity of her Magic Circuits and her being an Average One, Rin was easily enrolled as a student.

Rin put down her pen as she finished writing down her assignment. She rolled her shoulders and massaged them a little to ease some tension they had. The school life in Clock Tower was unlike any others, doubly so for Rin since she was here at the behest of a clan head and with her own reputation, so she has standards and a reputation to keep up. Although she came from a distinguished Magi lineage and being the current head of one of the Three Founding Family of Fuyuki's Heaven's Feel Ritual, the prejudice she got for being an Asian was just the same as any other Asian-born Magus who managed to enroll here somehow, though it was limited to the whispering behind her back and some rumors. No one here wanted to incite the wrath of the Yggdmillennia's Leader and the Kaleidoscope since it was well known that the Old Man Zel was keeping his eyes on her.

Except for that bitch Edelfeldt. They always end up fighting and leveling wherever place they met so it became an unwritten rule in the Clock Tower that Rin Tohsaka and Luviagellita Edelfeldt should never meet in one place. In Rin's defense, she wasn't the one who always started those fights. Just what made Luvia needed to rile her up each time they met was a big mystery to her.

"Alright, that should be everything," Rin said as she prepared to clean up her desk so she could continue with her Magecraft Study, only for the door to be knocked on. Rin felt like groaning, but answer it all the same. "I'm coming!"

When the Tohsaka heiress opened the peephole, she was greeted by the smiling face of her benefactor. "Good evening, Rin."

"Ah, good evening, Darnic-san," Rin replied as she closed the peephole while also deactivating her security features, or at least some of them. Magi were bunch of paranoid people, really. She opened the door and greeted Darnic with the best polite smile she managed. "This is quite a surprise, Darnic-san. What do I own for this visit?"

"Can't I visit the daughter of my friend for social purpose?" Darnic smiled thinly.

"Um, sure. Please come in," Rin tried to not show her nervousness, but failing anyway. The older man just smiled and entered the room before Rin closed the door and reactivated the security measures. "So what I can get for you, Darnic-san?"

"A cup of tea if it is not a bother to you."

Rin went to the pantry and prepared a cup of tea for her guest, even if he did set her off a little. While Darnic looked like a man in his mid-twenties, Rin knew better. Darnic was an old Magus, around more than one-hundred years if the words were to believe, with so much power and charisma backing him up. He was already making his name in the world of Magi sometime after the disastrous end of the Second Holy Grail War as a prodigy and the head of a new clan called Yggdmillennia years later, around a decade before the Third Holy Grail War.

He gathered declining magic families or those with low magic potentials under one banner, to present a united front to the world of magic and protection from any unscrupulous people who would love to exploit those families. It could be said that the Yggdmillennia is an alliance inside the Magus Association. What they lacked in quality, they backed it up in number and they showed the results. Perhaps the only exception in the whole Yggdmillennia were a few people, including their illustrious leader, Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia. After all, it must have been a high level mystery to maintain such youthful look and keeping himself in his prime of power considering how old he was.

It was said that sometime during the Third Holy Grail War, there were rumors that the Yggdmillennia were separating themselves from the Association, but Darnic assured them that was only a rumor, nothing more. All he wanted was more autonomy and in return, they would supply the Association's research with their own resource as long as they were capable of fulfilling it. Sure there were some moans and groans about it, but the fact still remained that the Yggdmillennia's number was easily amongst the largest of the clan in Association, therefore they can easily got any resource they needed in their disposal. Fitting for their name since together, the Yggdmillennia was a like a giant tree with all reaching roots and countless branches.

Rin set the piping tea in front of Darnic who graciously picked it up and took a sip. "Hmm, as expected of you, Rin. You make a good tea."

"T-Thank you," Rin replied, masking her nervousness with embarrassment. There was just _something_ that made her nervous around Darnic.

Not only her, but everyone in the Clock Tower felt it with when the Lord of Yggdmillennia was in the same room as them. He might appear as a kind man, but again the presence Darnic exuded was enough to trigger early alarm in their mind. Either he was doing it subconsciously or consciously, Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia was not a person you should underestimate at all.

Darnic set down the teacup and addressed to Rin as she took a seat in front of him. "So, how is your study going Rin?"

"It is going along nicely. Thanks to the teachers in mineralogy department, now I can use my jewels more effectively and efficiently," Rin answered proudly.

"That is good to hear," Darnic replied with a nod before he sipped the tea. "Your father would be proud of you to make this far in your magecraft. Tokiomi will be happy to see you continuing the legacy of the Tohsaka family in the pursue of Akasha."

"Yeah, he would…" Rin replied.

Darnic just watched on with a neutral expression face. Tokiomi Tohsaka might be a great Magus, but to Darnic, he was a pathetic human and a complete fool. After all, who in their right mind sold their child to the Matou and that old vampire wannabe Zouken? Darnic was very aware of the nature of Matou's Magecraft practice and the training it entailed for Sakura, and that was why he proposed to Tokiomi to allow him to take his second daughter under the name of Yggdmillennia to spare her the horrors of Matou's brand of Magecraft. But Tokiomi refused, citing that the older mystery of the Matou, regardless of being a dying mystery, would profit Sakura in the long run, compared to Yggdmillennia's collective ones.

' _What a big fool you are, Tokiomi. No wonder Kariya Matou wanted you dead more than anything,'_ Darnic thought to himself before focusing on Rin once more. "I have a good news for you, Rin. You remember Caules?"

"Caules? He is your heiress' younger brother, right?" Rin answered, remembering the bespectacled boy she met sometime ago when she first met Darnic. Her first impression of him was nothing impressive, just a mediocre Magus with no real goal in life. His only reason to exist so far was to protect his talented yet crippled older sister who was Darnic's chosen heiress.

"Correct. I have decided to form an arranged marriage between him and Sakura Matou," Darnic informed her calmly as he sipped his tea once more.

"E-Eh? A-Arranged marriage?" Rin echoed, stuttering.

"I thought you would like to know considering Sakura is…"

"She is just a stranger. Her name is Sakura Matou, nothing else," Rin cut Darnic off rather forcefully.

Darnic watched her reaction with critical eyes. As morally ambiguous he was as a Magus, Darnic was not the one who would separate siblings and force them to be strangers like Tokiomi did with his daughters. Again, it proved how much a fool the man called Tokiomi Tohsaka was.

"I see… very well. I thought you would like to know it from me," Darnic said as he put the tea down. "The arranged marriage was Zouken's idea since he wanted a heir for his family and his grandson does not possess even a single circuit in his body. And as per the agreement stated in the contract, Sakura is moving in with Caules and Fiore but she will be required to stay in Matou residence one day in a week with Caules accompanying her."

Rin nodded in response. "That's good… I guess…"

"You do not have to worry, Rin. Caules will do his best to protect Sakura. You can count on that," Darnic assured her.

"I'm not worried! After all, why should I? She is just a stranger to me now!" Rin retorted hurriedly.

Darnic only sighed as he stood up and placed a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Rin, you're still young and inexperienced so let me tell you something important. In the world of Magi, never take someone's words at face value, no matter how high you regarded that person. Use your own judgment and logic to make your own decision."

Rin just looked confused at his words. "Darnic-san?"

"I think that is all for today. I still have to go around," Darnic said as he prepared to leave.

Rin showed him the way out and after he left, she locked the door and went for her daily training. However, his parting words never left her mind and made her unable to concentrate properly.

"Just who think he is, saying words like that…" Rin muttered as she prepared to fill one gem with her prana.

* * *

" _Ne, Ayaka? Will you die for Onee-chan?"_

Ayaka Sajyou woke up with a startled cry. She gasped, desperately filling her lungs with oxygen before her hand reached her face. She could felt her entire body was sweating profusely. Glancing at her alarm clock, it was 2 AM in the morning. Ayaka sighed and let her back fell to her bed once more with one hand on her forehead.

"That nightmare again…" she muttered to herself and screwed her eyes shut. "…Why won't that memory leave me alone?"

The Great Fuyuki Fire left so many scars to its survivors, but to Ayaka Sajyou the wound was so deep and it left a trauma on her young psyche. Ayaka's family was involved in the Fourth Holy Grail War of Fuyuki when her elder sister, who was hailed as a prodigy became a Master. She and her Servant actually became quite a pair of contenders to other Masters and Servants. Ayaka was scared for her sister, but she believed her sister would be alright. After all, Manaka was strong and her Servant also strong. Together, they were the perfect pair.

Until it happened.

Ayaka's breathing became faster and frantic as she covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly. She tried her best to block the memory from resurfacing.

"…Stop it…" she saw her sister ripped their father apart alive in front of her eyes.

"…Stop it…" she saw her sister killed the Einzbern Homunculus and tore her heart out.

"…Stop it…" she saw the Grail, stained in malignant black color, arisen from the ground.

"…Stop it…" she saw her sister sent several children to their death by sacrificing them to the Grail.

And just when she was about to kill Ayaka…

"STOP IT!" The young girl cried out in distress, pleading for the memories to stop, but the gunshot still rang clearly in her mind.

It was too much for her and Ayaka covered her face with her hands as she let her tears flowing freely. She hated the Holy Grail War. It took everything she cared the most. She hated magic because it was the cause of the Holy Grail War. She once looked at magic with wonder and awe, but now it was a painful reminder of what she had lost in her young age. Her family, her dream, and her innocence.

"W-Why…? Why won't these memories leave me alone? I-I don't want anything to do with Magic anymore… I just want to be normal…" Ayaka sobbed, her tears ran down on her cheeks.

The distraught girl cried herself for a moment before the door to her room was knocked. "Ayaka? Are you awake?" A boyish voice spoke.

Ayaka wiped her tears and said, "C-Come in, Hakuno."

The door opened, revealing a boy with brown hair and same colored eyes around Ayaka's age. He looked pretty plain and average, but his eyes were unusually warm and kind. His expression was concerned once she saw the tears that stained her cheeks.

"Did you have another nightmare?" the boy called Hakuno asked.

"I-I'm alright. Please don't worry about it," Ayaka answered, trying to be convincing as possible

Hakuno clearly did not buy her answer. "Please don't lie to me, Ayaka. I heard you shout earlier."

Ayaka looked down, unable to meet Hakuno's eyes. "I'm sorry, Hakuno. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Hakuno replied, smiling. He approached Ayaka and asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ayaka shook her head. "I… don't want to talk about it."

"Ayaka…"

"It's okay, Hakuno. I'll be alright. I'm going back to sleep so you should too," the usually bespectacled girl waved off his concerned look.

Hakuno was silent for a moment before he said something that caught Ayaka off guard, "Do you want me to sleep with you?"

"E-Eh!?"

The poor girl now sported a full-faced blush on her face. What in the world possessed him to say that!?

That was what Ayaka wanted to say, but all she managed was a high pitched squeak, "…Why?"

"I… don't really know, but you look like someone who needed some comfort," Hakuno answered, sporting a faint blush of his own. "Besides, I think I've slept with my sister to comfort her when she had a nightmare."

Ayaka's expression softened. Hakuno was another survivor of the Great Fuyuki Fire like her, but unfortunately, he suffered amnesia and lost most of his memories before the fire. He only remembered his name, some faces, as well as bits and pieces of his past. As years passed, he began to regain more of his memories, but never entirely. Although she could sympathized with him, Ayaka couldn't help but felt a little jealous of him. She felt that if she didn't remember her past, then she would be free and became a normal girl like how she wanted to after the Fourth Holy Grail War. Still, being a kind girl she was, Ayaka allowed Hakuno to live with her in her family's house since he did not have any known living relative and she did not like being alone.

"…Okay, you can sleep with me," Ayaka replied meekly as her blush returned with a vengeance.

"R-Really?" Hakuno stuttered.

The girl nodded, but not before leveling a glare to the brunette. "B-But you better keep your hands from wandering around, get it?"

Hakuno gulped and nodded. Ayaka might be a gentle and meek girl, but she could be really scary if she was angered.

Ayaka made some space for Hakuno in her bed as her housemate got in. It was really awkward for the both of them and neither said or did anything for around ten minutes before Hakuno broke the awkwardness.

"G-Goodnight, Ayaka."

"G-Goodnight, Hakuno."

Despite how awkward it was for her to sleep in the same bed with a boy of her age, Ayaka could say it was the best sleep she ever had in five year.

For once, she didn't dream the nightmare of her past. Ayaka Sajyou dreamed of what future might bring.

* * *

In another life, Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia was just an average Magus with no real goal in his life. Even his family did not expect much from him as he was born to be nothing but to serve his crippled elder sister, Fiore. Unlike him and many members of Yggdmillennia, Fiore was born to be a genius in a specialized field and good set of Magic Circuit but at the cost of losing the use of her leg forever. She could walk again, but at the cost of giving up the life of Magus.

Realizing what it would cost her, the Forvedge and Darnic decided that Fiore would stay as a Magus despite she would be bound to wheelchair forever. Not that Fiore was against it. She love being a Magus and would not giving up being one even if she could walk again.

And that was the only reason for Caules' existence. To protect and serve Fiore. That was in another life. That was until one month ago in this life.

Darnic had told him he had arranged a marriage between him and the heiress of Matou family in Japan. At first, Caules was not pleased by the arrangement but did not make much of fuss of it since he was scared of Darnic. His mind changed when he saw the girl he supposed to marry. She was pretty cute in his opinion, Caules had long passed the 'girls-have-cooties' stage, but there was something off with her eyes. He didn't mean the purple, pupiless orbs she had, but it was the look that no children of her age should have. That resigned, defeated, and broken look that no twelve years old should have.

It was not until Caules spent more time with her and witnessed what her _training_ was everything finally made sense to him. It took all of him to not lash at the monster called Zouken Matou as he watched his fiancee's _training_ in the pit and probably dead before he could do anything to the vampire wannabe. Though, he did stave off and threatened bodily harm to his son-of-a-bastard-future-brother-in-law when he was about to vent off to his fiancee. Inferior Magus he might be to his sister Fiore, but Caules was a superior man to snivelling seaweed called Shinji Matou, especially when he was Magus while Shinji was not. He had seen the way he looked at Fiore too, and he was all about joining his sister ripping the seaweed head apart if he dared to lift a hand against her.

Caules did everything he could to cheer up Sakura Matou, trying his best to bring a smile on her face. Perhaps the closest one he managed to get from her was that hopeful look he got when he made a promise to her.

"I promise I will reunite you with her sister. I swear in my name as an Yggdmillennia."

That promise and the prospect not only managed to change her usually downtrodden look on her face, but it also returned some life into her usually hollow eyes. He liked that smile and the spark of life that made Sakura's eyes glitter.

Since then, Caules had two goals in his life. One was to fulfill his promise to Sakura. The other was to free her and doing the world a favor by ridding Zouken permanently.

Because of that, Caules left his mediocre life behind and began to push himself to see that goal fulfilled. His newfound attitude worried his parents as it was completely deviating from his original 'purpose', but Darnic and Fiore was fine with that and supported Caules in his goal.

The bespectacled brunette preteen snapped a book shut and placed it on the ever growing stack of books over his desk. He removed his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose in frustration. He had been combing the books for hours, searching a way to get rid of Zouken permanently while also purging the worms inside Sakura. So far, he did not find anything that would allow him to do both in the same time. Caules was not a fool. He knew a crafty bastard like Zouken did not get to live this long without any contingencies and he was sure one of those contingencies had to do something with his fiancee that he came to genuinely cared about.

The prospect made Caules grew even more frustrated. The ways he found in the books he read were beyond his reach because of his limited talent. He had no doubt that if it was Fiore, she most certainly could do some of them but Caules had no intent to involve his sister on it. Not only it was a matter of pride to him, he also did not want to put Fiore in danger just because he was helpless to do something. The feeling of helplessness was still something alien to the boy who thought his life was already mapped out for him, but he decided that Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia did not like being helpless.

"Caules? Are you awake?" his sister soft voice asked after she knocked on the door.

"Come in, sister," Caules answered with a weary sigh.

The door opened and Fiore wheeled herself in. The wheelchair-bound girl could not help but worried for her younger brother. While she did admired the drive he showed after learning the truth about Sakura, the way he pushed himself to see that goal was unhealthy. He was like an obsessed man pursuing almost impossible goal and it really did not bode well to her. That was why it was time like this she was there to rein him in.

"It is late already, Caules. Please get some sleep," Fiore gently reminded him.

"…I'm not sleepy yet, sister," Caules replied while rubbing his eyes out.

"You can not fool me, Caules," Fiore chided with a small frown. "Please do not tire yourself out. It will not do if you fall ill because you always pushed yourself like this."

Caules heaved a sigh. "I know, sister. But still…"

Reaching for the shorter stack of books, Fiore read the title on the cover before she skimmed over several pages, She then turned to her brother with curiosity gleaming in her eyes. "Soul Exorcism?"

"I was searching a way to deal with that old monster Zouken permanently while purging those… things inside Sakura," Caules answered firmly as he put his glasses back on.

"I see…"

Caules closed his eyes and tried his best to not show the bubbling frustration he felt. " All the ways I found are beyond me. I wish I was born stronger than this… If I was…"

"I am sure you will get stronger, Caules. Just give it some time and you will be as strong as you wanted to be," Fiore replied calmly as she placed the book back in the stack.

"But it will take God knows how long! And Sakura will suffer more because of him!" Caules snapped.

"Do you really think Sakura is that weak, Caules?" Fiore retorted.

"No… it's just…" the calm retort from her sister took the wind out of Caules' sail.

Fiore smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should know it better than anyone else, Caules. Ever since you made that promise, Sakura became more alive than just simply existing. She now has a reason to have hope and stay strong."

Caules looked away from her sister, "…But what if I'm not strong enough to fulfill that promise?"

"You will be in time. Remember, what you face is one the founders of Fuyuki Holy Grail War. You will have to make your own preparations and it will take time," Fiore then smiled sympathetically at her brother. "I know you do not like it and so do I, but I do not want to lose my brother because of a rash decision. If you ever need help, please tell me. We are siblings Caules and helping each other is what we do."

Caules did not show any gesture to reply. Fiore sighed before she turned around and wheeled away from the room. As soon as his sister closed the door, Caules spoke up in hushed tone. "I know that, Fiore. But I can't always depend on you and I don't want to put you into danger." A determined glint then shone on his eyes. "This is something I have to do alone. For Sakura… and for myself."

* * *

Shirou Emiya was doing his favorite pastime on his day-off: Cooking. While at first it came as a necessity, the red-haired preteen came to enjoy cooking as a hobby to take his mind off of things. He could say he was good enough at it if the reactions from his fellow trainees, priests, and nuns on the Orleans Cathedral were saying anything. Some of them were saying his cooking alone will appease the Angels above while the more radical (read: insane) ones were actually _considering_ to make him as the Saint of Cooks and Chefs. To say that Shirou Emiya was not the best cook that ever graced the kitchen of the Orleans Cathedral would be a great lie.

After all, a certain blue-haired curry addict member of Burial Agency could attest to his prowess in cooking. Especially if it was curry.

"Shirou! More please!"

Shirou sighed and turned to his senior/mentor/big sister figure with an exasperated look. "Don't you think you have enough already, Ciel-senpai?"

"There will be always a place for your curry, Shirou! Trust your Senpai when I said that!" Ciel, also known as the Agent Bow of Burial Agency, answered as she raised her empty plate expectantly.

"…You do realize you have already ate ten servings, don't you?" Shirou sweatdropped.

"B-But, Shirou…!" Ciel whimpered with, big, blue glassy eyes staring at his own's amber. "Your curry is just too delicious! I have to eat more!"

"If you keep asking for more, then I won't make curry for you again." Shirou threatened and Ciel froze.

"Y-You wouldn't…!"

"Yes, I would."

"B-But… Shirou! I'm your Senpai! You have to listen to what your Senpai says!"

"It's for your own good, Senpai. Honestly, I'm starting to think this habit of yours have become really unhealthy. If it wasn't for your condition, you could've died a long time ago," Shirou sighed.

"Shirou… You meanie…" Ciel slumped on the dining table, sobbing (faked). "Where have my sweet, naive, adorable little Kohai gone to?"

"He grew up with a very good role model and has wised up," Shirou deadpanned.

If anyone from the Church watched the scene before them, they would have a hard time to believe that the blue-haired girl was one of the Church's elite Executor, a Burial Agency member that went by the code name Agent Bow. She was known for her, cold, aloof, indifferent personality that made her one of the best in her job. It was Shirou's first impression of Ciel when they first met, though there was a hint of veiled disdain he felt from her. In her own words, she didn't like her assignment to be his mentor which in her mind translates to become his glorified babysitter. The fact that she had to resort to certain knowledge to supplement Shirou's Magecraft training didn't help matters. However, despite how harsh she was to him, Shirou took her spartan training regime in stride which surprised even Ciel.

As they spent more time together in their training and days off, Ciel eventually warmed up to Shirou and began to saw him as a honorary little brother. Both of them were considered oddities amongst the church members with Shirou as a Magus with an odd talent toward specialized Gradation Air and adopted son of the infamous Magus Killer and Ciel as a former incarnation of Roa, a Dead Apostle who in turn also made her a Magus by extension, gave them common ground to bond over. The fact that Shirou was such a good cook and made the best curry ever made it even better to her. She gladly played the mentor/senior/honorary big sister figure to Shirou just so she could eat his handmade curry. Shirou sometimes questioned whether there were something wrong in her head or not.

The sound of someone walking down the stairs caused Shirou to turn to see Kiritsugu joining him and Ciel in the dining room.

"Hey, dad. Glad to see you finally wake ," Shirou greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Shirou…" Kiritsugu greeted back, even if he did not realize it was lunchtime already.

"I made some curry. I'll serve you some before Ciel-Senpai cleaned the pot off," Shirou said as he took a plate for Kiritsugu.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Ciel protested indignantly.

"Tell that to anyone who had gone together with you in missions. I heard they were complaining how much curry you eat and they cost them," was Shirou's cheeky reply.

Ciel grumbled about traitors under her breath while Kiritsugu chuckled and took a seat in front of her. The blue-eyed Burial Agency member could only hid her wince as she saw how Kiritsugu was. The passing five years were definitely not kind to the former Magus Killer. Kiritsugu Emiya looked like a dead man walking. His ribs were showing through his sickly pale skin underneath the yukata he fondly wore and his face looked so gaunt with sunken eyes and cheekbones were also showing. All in all, Kiritsugu Emiya looked like his days were counted, or hours even. Not even the best healers of the Church could find a way to heal Kiritsugu. Angra Mainyu's curse had affected Kiritsugu deeply and any attempt to heal him would only prolong his suffering. The only good thing that came from it was the Church now has a prove to backup their claim about the Fuyuki Holy Grail being tainted and corrupted.

Ciel watched as father and son interacted with each other with a hint of sadness. She knew that both Kiritsugu and Shirou were aware that the former's time was not going to be any longer. They both knew it would happen sooner or later, but the saddest thing was to Ciel that both of them acted as if nothing was wrong. Shirou could see it coming from miles with his speciality, but he did nothing. Perhaps he already prepared to lose his father someday, but it made no less saddening to her. Ciel the Burial Agency Member would usually felt nothing for such things, but now she was Ciel the mentor and big sister figure to Shirou Emiya. All she could hope that Shirou could cope with his eventual loss.

* * *

It was full moon again tonight and it was very beautiful. The glittering stars spread across the night sky made the night even more beautiful.

It was a too beautiful night in Emiya residence.

Shirou and Kiritsugu sat on the back porch for their usual nightgazing. Ciel had left sometimes earlier for something pertaining another Dead Apostle.

The silence in the back porch of Emiya residence was broken when Kiritsugu spoke up. "Shirou… do you remember why I choose to become a Magus?"

"You wanted to be an hero so you can save everyone," Shirou answered and Kiritsugu nodded.

"Yes, but the world… It does not work like that or like how I envisioned it," the former assassin sighed wearily.

"And that's why you don't want me to become a Magus, so I won't end up like you."

Kiritsugu nodded before looking back at the moon. "…I realized I became like this because I was, and still am, a fool. I thought I can save everyone or at least save everyone as many as I can. However… it was fool's errant." Kiritsugu could feel Shirou's eyes on him, so he continued on, "Looking back, I was too selfish and conceited in my pursuit. I thought my ideal alone can save the world no matter what method I used. I always thought… that the path of less bloodshed was the correct one, but…"

"You did what you thought was correct dad, no one could blame you," Shirou comforted him.

"No matter how much I want to deny it, my own actions in the past are half of the reason why I'm like this now," Kiritsugu chuckled mirthlessly. "Perhaps, once I'm dead, there will be a place in hell with my name on it. And my victims will have the pleasure to torture me over and over again."

"Dad… why are you saying things like that?" Shirou frowned. "Even if you've done wrong things in the past, you regretted it and already atoned for it. Don't say like you're going be damned in hell."

"But it is the truth, Shirou," Kiritsugu smiled in self-loathing. "I killed my father, I killed the woman that raised me as her son, I was willingly sacrificed my wife for a selfish notion and cheated on her because I couldn't handle the heartbreak, and I broke my promise to my daughter. I was even responsible for the Great Fuyuki Fire because of _my_ rash decision."

"B-But you did great things too! You saved people and you saved me! You even take me in as your son and raised me the best you could! You even teach me Magecraft so I can use it for good!" Shirou argued desperately.

"And I did a splendid job on it. I didn't even realize my son's broken mental state and he was doing his magecraft in the wrong way. It took another who realized what was and that person did her best to fix the damage," Kiritsugu replied.

"Dad… why?" Shirou stared at his father with conflicted emotions. He knew his father was troubled with his less than pleasant past, but to think it affected him so much to such self-loathment was troubling to the redhead.

Kiritsugu could feel his son's gaze on him. "Do you see, Shirou? I tried to become a hero, but in the end I couldn't be. After everything I have said and done I'm nothing but a sinner that deserved to be damned forever in hell."

There was silence for a whole five minutes before Shirou spoke up. "I forgive you."

Kiritsugu's eyes widened upon hearing Shirou's words. He turned to his son with his shocked expression.

"Dad, I know you have regretted what you have done in the past and tried your best to atone for it. I think you have done a great job so far. The others out there may not and would never forgive you, but I do. Because you're my father… and to me, you're a hero."

"Shirou…"

"You might have caused the Great Fuyuki Fire, but you know it was either that or the whole world is doomed. You could have left me alone in the midst of that inferno, but you saved me. You could have left me in the orphanage, but you gave me the choice to go with you. I know you're not at your best in everything, but you did your best to raise me and teach me everything you know. And that is enough for me. That's why you're a hero in my eyes."

Hearing those words Kiritsugu felt a great weight has been taken from his shoulder and for the first time since he adopted Shirou, he let tears of relief streaming down on his gaunt cheeks, "…Thank you…"

"You're welcome, dad," Shirou smiled at his father.

Kiritsugu shifted in his seat and leaned his back on the pillar that supported the roof. Just as the weight of his guilt left him, Kiritsugu felt something else approached. He knew what it was and so he used what was left of his time to give his son one last advice. "I once heard this saying: to live with a dream is a beautiful thing, but to live in a dream is a foolish thing. That is why… I don't want you to waste your life pursuing an impossible dream like I do. Can you promise me that, Shirou?"

"I promise, dad," Shirou nodded.

"That's good…" Kiritsugu sighed before he went silent for a moment. "Shirou?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you… for making me understand an important thing," Kiritsugu said as he closed his eyes, feeling his strength began to leave him. "A real hero… is not someone who seeks to save everyone, but someone… who did his best to save people in his reach. And you too… are a hero because… you saved me…"

"Dad?" Shirou asked confusedly before he realized what was happening.

"I wonder… if the big guy upstairs… have a place for me?"

"Yeah, He has," Shirou answered, his voice began to crack. He knew this would happen sooner or later, but it was no less painful. He has to be strong. His father would want him to be so. "He has a place for a real hero like you. You will be reunited with your loved ones there, dad. Forever and ever."

"Like a fairy tale… that's… good…" Kiritsugu smiled as the last of his strength ebbed away. He could see them. Shirley, Natalia, Maiya, and his lovely Iri were there to greet him. Iri, as full of life as she was, held her hand out to him and smiled radiantly. It was as if she was congratulating him for all of his hard work.

" _Welcome home, Kiritsugu."_

And he took her hand with a smile.

"I'm… home… Iri…"

"Dad?" Shirou called out, but Kiritsugu didn't reply and would never again. Shirou did his best to not cry. After all, why should he? It was a sad thing he lost his father, but at the very least he was free from the torments and sufferings that haunted him in his life. He was in a better place right now.

If anything, he should be happy for his father. Why? Because Kiritsugu Emiya passed away with a smile on his face. A smile that showed how at peace and content he was at his death. He died with his childhood dream being realized: becoming a hero.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading this story. I can't say much, but I'm pretty satisfied with how this chapter turned to be. All I can say is the real action starts in next chapter where the Holy Grail War is about to start. Not immediately, but enough that people will begin to take sides and recruited for the cause. You have seen some of the Masters here. Question is, who will end up in which side? Thank you for your time to reading this and have a good day.  



	3. Act 2: The Gathering Part 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fate series, nor do I own Saberfaces, Jeanne, Tamamo, and Scathach. I do own the plot of this story and such. I don't make any profit from this. If I do, I probably spend them on FGO Gacha anyway. On to the story!_

* * *

 **Act 2: The Gathering Part 1**

Basilique Cathédrale Sainte-Croix d'Orléans or the Cathedral of the Holy Cross of Orléans was a sight to behold either during the day or the night. Not only for its magnificent architecture, but also the presence this place has around it. It has a calming and inviting atmosphere that made people liked to stay around for some time. It was to be expected with the history of the Cathedral. The heroine of One Hundred Years War, the Saint of Orléans, Jeanne d'Arc attended the evening Mass on May 2, 1429 while in the city to lift the siege. Her heroic tale was depicted on stained glasses of this very church and was another thing that filled people with a sense of contentment and awe every time they visited this place.

The same could be said with Executor Shirou Emiya. The tragic story of Jeanne d'Arc was one of the remains of his past that was not lost in the middle of inferno of Great Fuyuki Fire. It remained with him along with his faith and believe as well as tattered memories of his past. The Heroine of the One Hundred Years War was his inspiration and her story was what drove him to give his very best during his training days. It showed a great result. Now at seventeen, Shirou was one of the best Executors employed by the Church since his official baptism some years ago. He has made name for himself, while nowhere as infamous as his father's was, it was still recognizable.

The Steel Hound Executor was what people called him, for his prana sensing method and his unique brand of Magecraft.

Really, all he had done so far was never for any kind of recognition. He simply saw it as his duty to protect his fellow children like a good Servant of the Lord would do. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Oh? You're here too, Shirou?" Shirou turned away from the stained glasses which depicted the story of Jeanne d'Arc and saw Ciel approached him. "Didn't you just returned from an Apostle hunt?"

"I did, just this morning. And I already have a short vacation planned too. I guess there is no rest for the wicked," Shirou answered to his mentor/senior's question with a small smile.

"At least you planned to not push yourself too hard again," Ciel remarked which earned a deadpanned look from Shirou.

"Very funny, Senpai. This is coming from one of the most reckless person I know."

"I _was_ , not anymore now. With Roa gone, I have to treat myself more carefully from now on," Ciel replied playfully.

Shirou nodded, but the teasing smile he had on his face said he has something else in mind. "True. You can't let the White Princess to win the Tohno boy with your death after all, but you must be really enjoying him taking care of you whenever you got hurt."

Ciel blushed at the mention of her boyfriend and her rival before glaring at Shirou. "Shut up, Shirou. Sooner or later you will be in my shoes and I'll have my laugh then."

"Then you will have to wait for a while, Senpai. I have no interest in relationship for now," was Shirou's reply as the two of them walked toward the part of the cathedral that was not open for public's eye.

"Sure you are," Ciel trailed off with suspicious look on her eyes. "What about that Edelfelt girl?"

"Luvia? She is only a good friend and a very reliable ally in a fight. What else is there?" Shirou asked back with a confusedly.

Ciel stared at him for a moment before sighing. Her junior/protegee was a good man, exceedingly kind, honorable, has the patience of a saint, and a great cook to boot. That was why he was very popular with so many nuns and nuns-in-training, but unfortunately he suffered the same disease that many young men infected with: obliviousness to love. At first, it was kind of funny when Shirou missed the flirts and not so subtle hints from the maidens around him, but as time passed it became so painful to watch.

Shaking her head to dismiss the thought, she decided to shift the topic, "So, how was the hunt?"

"We didn't lose any of our brothers, but some cockier and greenhorn Enforcers fell to the Apostle's familiars. As for civilians side, twenty lives were lost because they were either experimented by that Apostle or killed off," Shirou answered with slight frown. He might have been hardened because of his prior experience and training, but it didn't change the fact that Shirou was a kind person at heart. He was saddened at the lost of lives, but he took some comfort that they were now in a better place.

The Dead Apostle he hunted was a cadet member of a Magus family who specialized in animal-related magecraft. The Apostle himself was far more talented than the family heir and capable of creating chimera and bound it as his familiar. However, his talent caused jealousy to some of the main family members and the heir, so they shunned and sabotaged his research. They even had the gall to demand him to hand over the fruits of his research. The Magus ran away into the depths of African Jungle, but not before killing them and severely crippling the heir. There he continued his research where he kidnapped some unwary locals that wandered to his territory to be used as his 'subjects' or food for his chimerae. He even turning himself into Dead Apostle to prolong his life, but his activity was sniffed by the Church and the Magus Association. He was later killed by Shirou in combat, even after he transformed himself into a Chimera.

Ciel nodded as they continued to walk down the hallway. "You have any idea what is this about, Shirou?"

"Not a clue. I was hoping you would know, Senpai," Shirou shook his head,

"I just arrived from Misaki this morning. Although…" Ciel's sudden frown caught Shirou's interest. "I heard some information that the Eighth Sacrament sent a team of twenty people to Fuyuki in regards to the Holy Grail."

Shirou's eyes hardened upon hearing about the artifact. "You think that and this meeting is related somehow?"

"It seems so. Let's hope it is not something bad," Ciel nodded before they arrived in front of a wooden door.

Ciel knocked on it and after hearing the permission, they entered the room. Inside was only two people and one of them was a familiar face to Shirou. Turning to see them with her long white hair and golden eyes was Caren Hortensia, or as Shirou liked to call her, the Sadist Nun.

"Oh, you're returned already, Shirou. How was the hunt? Did you get hurt?" Caren greeted with a smile. While it looked beautiful to others, Shirou knew better.

"It was good since we didn't lose any of our brothers and while I did get hurt, it was healed already. Thanks for asking," Shirou replied dryly.

Caren huffed and clicked her tongue in annoyance. "And here I thought I could see your face contorted in pain while I healed your wounds."

"Anyone who lets you to be a nurse must have their mind checked. There's no one in their right mind would let a sadist like you to nurse sick and wounded people," Shirou snarked in response.

"Me? A sadist? You wound me, Shirou," Caren replied as she placed her hand over where heart should be. "I am nothing but a servant of the Lord trying to help people as much as I can. There is nothing wrong in that, is it not?"

"But reducing them to tears and savoring their pain before giving them help? I don't believe it's a good deed," Shirou replied.

Ciel stifled a laugh as she watched Shirou and Caren doing their routines. Despite their antics, Shirou and Caren were actually somewhat of good friends. They may ribbed and teased each other, but fact was they respected each other's skill as the member of the Holy Church. Shirou respected Caren for her desire to help people, even if it was a little twisted, and regardless what her ability put her through. On the other hand, Caren admired Shirou for his strength, selflessness, dedication and sense of duty.

A soft cough caused them to turn and saw the member of Eighth Sacrament that was responsible for calling them here. Shirou and Caren then quickly schooled their expressions into all business, earning a nod from the Eighth Sacrament Member.

"Thank you for coming here, Agent Bow, Executor Emiya, Miss Hortensia. I will be brief on this since it will be the best if you're making your own preparation soon," the Eighth Sacrament Member started. "As you have known, we of the Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament has dispatched a team of twenty people to Fuyuki about one week ago because we received the word that the Holy Grail of Fuyuki was acting up. The team managed to confirm the worst possible scenario in our mind: the Fifth Holy Grail War is starting fifty years earlier."

The announcement surprised Shirou and the others, but the former quickly regained his wit and his amber eyes narrowed. "Are you positive about that?"

The Eighth Sacrament Member nodded at Shirou's inquiry. "That is correct, Executor Emiya. The team confirmed this before they were attacked and subsequently killed off."

"Killed off? By who?" Ciel asked with wide eyes. Despite their rather mundane job, the members of the Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament were no weaklings by any meant. They were trained Exorcists and some of them even better than her thanks to their experience and skills, so having twenty of them were killed by someone, or something was completely unheard of.

"Unknown, but since we're dealing with the Holy Grail of Fuyuki, we can not rule out a Servant from our guess."

"is there any words from the Magus Association about their Masters and Servants?" Shirou asked immediately.

"None so far. All we know that some of the potential Masters are gathering in the Clock Tower before heading to Fuyuki to summon their Servants. There were no Masters or their Servants in Fuyuki before the incident happened."

"So a true unknown element…" Caren observed as the Eighth Sacrament member nodded.

"We have to stop the Holy Grail War somehow, but I doubt they will listen to us after the last time," Shirou said causing the occupants of the room to grimace.

It was not a secret anymore that in recent years, the relationship between the Magus Association and the Holy Church was frosty at best. The Church's claim about the Fuyuki's Holy Grail being corrupted, even with the proofs that supported it, several years ago was loudly and vocally denounced by the Association. The biggest dissenters in this denouncement were the Einzberns and Yggdmillennias along with their allies who said that the claim the Church made was nothing but a hoax. They even said that the Church wanted the Grail for themselves and made the claim so they could hoard it. Since then, the relationship between the Magus Association and the Holy Church became strained and tense. It was like there was a cold war between the two organizations.

"That is true. However, we do possess our own means to fight in the Holy Grail War," the Eighth Sacrament member's word caught the attention of Shirou and the others. "Before he succumbed to his wound, the last surviving member of the team managed to activate the Reserve System in the Greater Grail and gave us a chance to secure and destroy the Holy Grail."

"Reserve System? What is that?" Ciel asked.

It was Shirou who answered for her. "I have read it about it in Dad's journal entry when he was working for the Einzberns. The Reserve System is a back-up system that allowed the Grail to issue more Command Seals in case the Masters allied with each other to obtain the Grail as one for a united purpose. These Command Seals would be issued to new Masters so they can summon their Servants to oppose the first Masters. However, it was noted that while the leylines of Fuyuki were excellent, they would not be able to support the Reserve System once it is activated."

"Indeed you are right, Executor Emiya. However, it should be noted that apparently the Grail used the Prana that was stored inside it as substitute source. Since there were no winners in all previous Holy Grail War of Fuyuki and no wish was made, it is assumed that all the Prana inside the Grail was accumulated up until today. And that is where you three come in. You three will be a part of the team of Masters representing the Church in opposition of the Magus Association. As it stands right now, our team will be referred as "White" while the Magus Association team will be referred as "Red"."

"Why us? Are there no other viable candidates in the Church?" Caren asked.

"I was only tasked to deliver the orders from higher ups and I have no say in this," was the smooth counter from the Eighth Sacrament member. "However, the three of you are chosen because who you are and what you are capable of. Agent Bow, the former host of Serpent of Akasha." Ciel glared at him when she was reminded of what she used to be. "Even with his end by your hand and your acquaintance and you are no longer an immortal, you still hold some of his knowledge of magecraft which will be useful in the following war. Executor Emiya, the Steel Hound Executor." Shirou stared at the member of Eighth Sacrament neutrally. "Known to be one of our youngest Executors with strong Faith and Believe to the Lord's teachings. One of us who uses Magecraft as a tool for a mean to an end. Also the legacy of Kiritsugu Emiya, the Magus Killer. Miss Hortensia, the living demonic possession detector." Caren only regarded him with blank expression. "Despite what your ability put you through, you stay steadfast in your believe to help others. Your father was also a Master in the Fourth Holy Grail War and was one of our best Executors. All I can say is that our higher ups believe in you. Now, do you accept?"

"Just one thing. Can we ask for help from Magi who are sympathetic to our cause?" Shirou asked.

"As long as they did not jeopardize our mission to secure and dismantle the Holy Grail of Fuyuki, they are most welcomed. We are not blind that we too needed outside help to win this war."

Shirou nodded at that, already thinking of someone who fitted the bill. "Then I accept to be a representative Master to the Holy Church. Besides, my father would want me to destroy the Holy Grail before it brings forth Angra Mainyu and destroy the world."

The member of the Eighth Sacrament nodded with neutral expression at Shirou's acceptance before turning to Ciel and Caren. "And what about the two of you?"

Ciel kept her glare at the member of the Eighth Sacrament and said, "I really don't like it when you reminded me I was Roa's host after I was free from him, but a duty still is a duty. I accept."

"I too don't like it when you mentioned my father, but like Agent Bow said, a duty is still a duty. I accept. I do not think I could stomach the idea the whole world destroyed because a twisted wish-making device," Caren replied.

The member of Eighth Sacrament nodded. "Very well. Let us know if any of you in need of catalyst for summoning your Servant. Now you may go and make your own preparations. May the Lord Bless you all."

Returning the parting greeting, Shirou, Ciel, and Caren then walked out of the room.

"So… Holy Grail War, huh?" Caren started.

"Looks like it's catching up with me sooner or later," Shirou sighed as he ran a hand over his red locks.

"Are you alright, Shirou?" Ciel asked worriedly.

"I'm alright, though honestly I'm not so sure anymore," the young Executor replied. "I'm happy now that I have a chance to finish what Dad started, to destroy the Holy Grail, but I'm worried with something."

"About your own life? That's new," Caren teased with a smirk.

"That's not what I'm worried about. What I'm worried about is the damage this Holy Grail War will cause. Dad's experience in Fourth Holy Grail War said that it was quite destructive and bloody and that is only between seven Masters and their Servants. I don't want to imagine what will happen if that number is doubled," Shirou replied with a thoughtful frown.

"Then we'll have to limit the damage somehow. There are rules to keep the damage in check, right?" Ciel said to him.

"The rules that most Magi participated in that war screwed over. I don't really expect they will follow them anyway," Shirou then shook his head to dismiss the thought. "Does any of have plans for the Servant you will summon?"

"Honestly, I don't have any idea. This is all a little too sudden," Ciel answered to her junior's question. "I suppose I can ask Tohno-kun and his sister for suggestions."

"Oh? Buttering up to your sister in-law-to-be already?" Caren teased, causing Ciel to blush and glare at the white haired nun.

"Quiet you. I call it using your advantage to the fullest."

Caren smiled mysteriously in reply before she said, "I believe I shall leave it to the Lord what I will summon. I can adapt to anything if needed to."

"I guess I'll do the same with Caren. After all, the Lord will show a way for our problem," Shirou stated.

The three of them then parted ways to make their own preparation for the Holy Grail War. Shirou in particular, was determined to see their goal through. After all, all the Holy Grail had brought was nothing but misery to anyone that came close to it. He would see it destroyed at the end if this, pointless bloodshed. That was his promise to his father's grave.

* * *

A certain Counter Guardian in Red was very, very confused. Sure he was summoned by Rin Tohsaka as her Servant for the Fifth Holy Grail War, but he noticed several things that went wrong this time around.

One was his class. Instead of being summoned as Archer like in so many variations of Holy Grail War, he was summoned as Caster this time around. He didn't miss the irony as he was only a Third Rate Magus, or an Overspecialized Magus at best when he was alive. And then there was the additional title after his class, which would make him Caster of Red. According to that cursed cup, the Holy Grail War this time around was fought by two camps. Just great, more violence abound. As if the Holy Grail War was not bloody enough with its usual setup.

The other was the location of his summoning. He found himself summoned in London instead of Fuyuki, more exactly the student dorm of the Clock Tower instead of Tohsaka Mansion. He surmised that Rin was enrolled at the Clock Tower much earlier than he expected which would change things. Hopefully, this would make accomplishing his real goal much easier, but he would not expect it to go his way. His E-Rank Luck was infamous after all.

First things first though, formality before everything else.

"In accordance to your summoning, Servant Caster have arrived. I ask of you, are you my master?" Caster of Red asked, reciting the same words, with a minor tweak, as his beloved Saber in that fateful night all those years ago.

"Caster? Really? And here I worked my bones to get a Saber," he could felt the annoyance in Rin's tone despite being trying to appear calm. He had known Rin for years and has interacted with so many variations of her, so she was like an open book to him. Rin sighed before composing herself and showed her Command Seal on her hand. "That is correct. My name is Rin Tohsaka and I am your Master. I think my Command Seal is more than enough proof, right?"

Caster nodded. "Then our contract is sealed."

"Alright, now with that out of the way, can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me your real identity so I can plan ahead for the war?" Rin asked, repeating the routine that happened so many times before.

Putting the best grimacing expression he could muster, Caster lied to the Tohsaka Heiress, "I'm afraid… I'm missing some of my memories, Master."

"WHAT!?" Rin nearly exploded for a brief time before she took several deep breaths and glared at Caster. "Explain, Caster."

"I lost the memories of my past and identity, but I still retain my knowledge of my spells and experience in combat. You don't have to worry, Master. Even without knowing my identity, I'm sure it will be enough for us to win this Holy Grail War," Caster replied smoothly.

Rin stared and narrowed her eyes on him before she relented with a sigh. "I suppose so. The lack of your identity will be an advantage over our enemies because they will have to take a wild guess for your weakness."

"Indeed. What a clever Master I have," Caster nodded with a small smirk.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Rin replied with a huff and flicked one of her twintails. "Now come along, Caster. We're going to meet with some of our allies."

Caster of Red astralized as his Master turned around left the room. While Rin led him toward wherever they were going to, he was pondering on his plan to free himself from his thrice be damned contract. With the deviations already set in, he doubted his original plan would work. Then again, his chance of success with the original plan was so slim already and he had doubt it worked. He, however, despite being twisted through the ordeals during life and working under that contract, was still an optimist and determinator at heart, regardless of what Caster himself thought.

If that plan was simply no go, then he would do his job to destroy that accursed cup. Nothing good has came with it anyway.

He was brought out of his musings when Rin stopped in front of a door and knocked on it.

"It's me. I've summoned my Servant."

In response to her words, there was a click and the door opened. Rin confidently entered the room with the still astralized Caster following her. Inside the room were three person, with only one was familiar to Caster, and two Servants who were astralized for the moment. The only other occupant of the room that Caster recognized was none other than Bazett Fraga McRemitz, who was the original Master of Lancer during his version of the Holy Grail War. She was an exceptional Enforcer whose expertise in close combat and rune magic. If those failed, she still could use the Noble Phantasm Fragarach that she inherited from her family. Two others though, a man with aristocratic white robes and blue hair and an older gentleman with graying hair in green and black clothing, were not familiar to him so he kept his silence.

"Ah, good to see you, Rin," the blue haired lord smiled at her in greeting. "Did you manage to summon your Servant?"

"I did, Darnic-san. Although, he was not exactly what I intended to summon in the first place," Rin replied wryly. "Caster, materialize yourself."

As per his Master's order, Caster materialized and his eyes scanned the occupants of the room, but his steel grey eyes were focused on the visage of Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia. His instinct, honed through countless uncountable years, was screaming danger around this man. There was something about him that made Caster took every bit of his self-restraint to not hurl as many swords he could at Darnic.

"Oh, so you are Caster of our faction," Darnic commented with a small smile. "Welcome, I hope with your help we can win this war."

Caster only nodded while keeping his stare on Darnic. _"Master, who is this man?"_

" _His name is Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia, the head of Yggdmillennia clan. He is an old friend of my father and my sponsor when I first enrolled here,"_ Rin answered Caster's question through their Master-Servant link.

That was new for him and yet another difference to the Holy Grail War he used to fight in. At this rate, he would not be surprised if anything was completely different than before.

"I see… Perhaps you could share the your identity to us. You do not have to worry, we are all allies here after all and we want the same thing, the Holy Grail," Darnic said with disarming smile, but it only made Caster tried harder to rein his paranoia.

" _Relax Caster, though I'm not blaming you for your reaction. He makes all people feel the way you feel when in the same room as him"_ Rin told Caster.

The Servant in Red glanced at his Master and saw she subtly clenched her fingers around her biceps to calm herself down. Even Bazett had her fingers dug into her palms in effort to calm himself. Even the older gentleman was subtly frowning and tense.

Giving a thankful mental nod to his Master, Caster answered to Darnic's question. "Unfortunately as I have told my Master before, I lost my memories regarding my identity. However, I still retain my knowledge of spells and battle experience."

Darnic arched an eyebrow, so did the older gentleman while Bazett looked surprised.

"So you have no recollection of who you are, but you decide to fight anyway?" the elder British asked, his eyes bored into Caster.

"It's my job, isn't it?" Caster shot back with a sardonic smirk.

He stared at Caster for a moment before he nodded approvingly. "That is a good mindset to have, Caster. I hope we can work together with you and Miss Tohsaka."

Caster nodded back, feeling oddly respectful to the older gentleman. "The same goes for me as well, Mister…"

"Blackmore. Dan Blackmore. I am the Master of Archer for Red Faction," Dan said as he raised his gloved hand where a red Command Seal glowed briefly. As if it was the cue, his Servant materialized next to him.

"Greetings, Caster. I am Servant Archer," Archer introduced himself with a smile. Caster took his features in. Dark skin and face structure resembling that of an Indian, wavy short black hair and black eyes, and garbed in a white robe and pants that clashed against his skin. He had an air of humbleness around him, but at the same time he was exuding the aura of superiority that looked down on others. Simply a contradiction, this Archer of Red.

Caster hoped he was nothing like that gold-armored bastard.

"Very well then. Over here is Miss Bazett Fraga McRemitz, an Enforcer. She is the Master of Lancer," Darnic motioned to Bazett who nodded to Rin and him as Lancer appeared behind her. As Caster expected, Cu Chulainn was her Servant this time too and he didn't look any different than any version of Cu Chulainn he faced in many variations of Holy Grail War Caster fought in. Hopefully, he would be much luckier this time around.

"So you're Caster, huh?" Lancer commented with a smirk. "Funny, I would've pegged you as one of the Knight Classes or something."

"This is what I'm summoned as and I don't have any problem with it. It suits my combat style anyway," Caster shrugged. It was true, his unique brand of Magecraft made him a pseudo-Knight Class Servant and ironically, his new class served his purpose much better than the Class he usually summoned as.

"Heh, a warrior mage, huh? I look forward for a spar with you," Lancer's smirk got wider at that proclamation.

Bazett sighed at her Servant's declaration while Caser just smirked back at Lancer. The Servant in Red then turned to Darnic, "Where are the rest of the Masters and their Servants?"

"One of the potential Master for our cause is on his way to summon his Servant while another one will meet us in Fuyuki. The last two Masters however, have not chosen by the Grail just yet. I do have guesses, but I will keep it to myself for now," Darnic replied evenly.

Caster nodded, all the while trying to make his own guesses about who will be the Master for each side. He had participated in many of the Holy Grail War before and he remembered who were involved as Masters. There usually was not much of a variations here and there, but he could be wrong. Still, if _he_ was on the other camp and still a fool, he would put an end to _him_ just to save _him_ from the pain later. Caster has a legit reason for that now anyway and if Rin was in Clock Tower instead of Fuyuki, there was a chance for her to did not know _him_. A win-win situation for Caster for once.

"Now that it's settled, let me remind you of our enemy here," Darnic said and the Masters shifted where they stood. "The Church has become our opposition this time because of their claim saying the Holy Grail was tainted. However, I think this is only a ruse for them to claim the Fuyuki Holy Grail as theirs. They sent out a team from the Eighth Sacrament to Fuyuki around one week ago, however this team was killed by someone, or something. We don't know who did it, but we should be thankful since apparently this incident caused the Grail to activate the Reserve System and distributed another seven sets of Command Seal for new Masters. In short this Holy Grail War is between us, the Magus Association and the Church for the ownership of the Holy Grail."

 _That_ was definitely unexpected to Caster. So the Church somehow knew the Grail was tainted by Angra Mainyu and taking actions to prevent it from being completed. Just how much things have changed from what he knew really?

Darnic then presented several folders to the present Masters. "Inside these folders are several potential Masters representative from the Church that we managed to gather. Some of them are powerful Executors, Exorcists, and Magi who are known to have strong relationship with the Church."

When Rin was reading the file of a potential Master of the Church, Caster found himself speechless. Staring right back at him was a familiar amber colored eyes and red hair. Sure the person in the image was dressed in a black cassock like a priest and a cross with burnt marks, but he would not mistake him as anyone else. He then read the short Biography that accompanied his file.

 _The adopted son of Kiritsugu Emiya after the end of Fourth Holy Grail War and became the Executor of the Church at the age of 14. He is known for being not much of a zealot like many Executors, but his faith to 'God' is quite strong. He has participated in several Dead Apostle and Sealing Designation hunts, and made quite a name for himself. His alias, the Steel Hound Executor, was earned for his Prana-sensing method and unique brand of Gradation Air which capable of recreating sword-like objects or bladed weapons with frightening accuracy and quality. Proceed with caution._

Caster bit back a curse. So things already have derailed so much and his original plan and therefore, his real goal, were useless.

' _Damn it… looks like I have to play my role for now,'_ Caster sighed while mentally rubbing his temple to stave off the incoming headache. _'Damn you, you twisted genie…'_

" _Is something wrong, Caster?"_ Rin asked through her link with him. She might have sensed the change on his emotion again. Damn, he was slipping. Was this world's changes affected him so much?

" _It's nothing, Master. I am a little surprised on who our enemy is,"_ Caster answered.

" _I can see why. The Church is usually neutral on things like this, so when they're starting to take a side, it's quite unusual,"_ Rin answered. _"Still… they wouldn't be doing this if they have no good reason to. And for some reason, I couldn't believe what Darnic-san said."_

" _Oh?"_ Caster was genuinely intrigued. He was under the impression that Rin respected Darnic and was thankful for him to be her sponsor, but then again, this was Rin who was raised as a Magus and as paranoid as any Magi out there. Doubly so since she was enrolled at Clock Tower at young age which meant she has to watch her back from any kind of ploys and backstab.

" _Ironically, it was his own advice that made me rethink of everyone I know,"_ Rin sardonically replied. _"I'll tell you later, but let's just say having the benefit of doubt is a good thing."_

Caster nodded and focused his attention on Darnic as the leader of Yggdmillennia spoke up. "That is all for now. You may begin your preparation and leave to Fuyuki as soon as possible.

Rin nodded and left with Caster as the latter astralized, following her silently. Bazett and Dan followed her example along with their Servant, presumably to make their own preparation.

As they walked to Rin's room, Caster couldn't help but wondering how the Holy Grail War would go this time around with so many changes that even he could not recognize it anymore.

* * *

The first time Luviagelita Edelfelt met Shirou Emiya was two years ago, during the first Dead Apostle hunt she participated ever. Their first meeting was not exactly the best in Luvia's honest opinion. After all, she was a rookie greenhorn who was over her head for being too confident in her Magecraft and her own skill. She honestly thought the redhead was nothing special at first despite having one year more experience than her, but he proved her wrong. Shirou ended up saving her life from the Dead Apostle's familiar before delivering the killing blow on that Ancestor. Luvia ended up being indebted to him, but Shirou simply waved her off and saying he was only doing his job to save the life of a good person.

It was when Luvia realized she had developed her first ever crush on Shirou Emiya.

Since their first meeting, they stayed up in touch by exchanging letters. They also sometimes teamed up with each other in Dead Apostle and Sealing Designation hunts, despite the somewhat tense situation between the Clock Tower and the Church. During those hunts, Luvia learned a great deal about Shirou as she interacted with him the most and learned more about him. She admired his personality and character. While he has some flaws, it did not detract him for her. Luvia simply found them what made Shirou who he was. She admired his dedication to his duty and his ideals. Shirou was an idealist, but he has a good grasp on reality. He knew he could not save everyone and that was why he would save anyone he could within his reach. Sure it was somewhat childish, but Luvia found his morality commendable. She respected his faith to the God and sympathized with his losses. He lost most of himself in the fire that torched Fuyuki with his faith was one of the remnants of his past, so she could not blame him for that. She sympathized with his twice orphaned status and could not help but admiring his drive to move onward in the memory of his father who did his best to be a hero, despite what the world thought of Kiritsugu Emiya.

It was when Luvia realized she was developing more than crush on Shirou. She was falling for him.

Interacting with Shirou taught Luvia the wonders of technology and how efficient it was compared to most Magecraft-based methods communication. She enjoyed having a phone with her and how easy it was to keep in touch with Shirou, all within the reach of her fingers. So imagine her surprise when several days ago Shirou contacted her and asked to meet with him. It was simply a good coincidence that she has some business to do in France during that time frame, so she agreed to meet with him.

So here she was, garbed in her usual signature blue and white dress with puffy shoulders that could be removed when in combat. She was attracting the attention of the cafe visitors and hardly troubled with it since she knew she was quite beautiful and proud of it. Her blonde hair that reached midway to her back was stylized into elegant ringlets with a blue bow keeping them in place and her reddish brown eyes scanned the cafe for the signs of familiar red hair and amber eyes. Her delicate features did not show her ferociousness in combat, a true definition of silk gloves hiding steel gauntlets.

Luvia saw Shirou entering the cafe, dressed in more casual wear than his priest cassock. A blue jacket over a white shirt with blue sleeves and casual jeans with red and white sneakers on his feet. He was carrying a folder in one hand. A waitress showed him the private booth she requested earlier and she smiled when Shirou approached her.

"Ah, Shero! It's good to see you again!" Luvia greeted.

"Good to see you too Luvia. Sorry for making you to come here in short time," Shirou greeted back with an apologizing look.

"No worries. I have some business regarding family matters in France too," Luvia replied as she shook her head.

The two of them then made their orders to the waitress while talking about small things while waiting for what they have ordered. Once they got them, Shirou channeled prana to his finger and traced a runic sequence on the table's surface to activate a temporary privacy boundary field. Luvia arched an eyebrow questioningly, but followed his example by taking out a gem and charged it with some prana to activate her own Gem-based privacy boundary field just in case.

"So, what is this about Shero? I presume it has to be something important considering you activated a privacy boundary field," Luvia started the conversation.

"It's something like that. And I really don't want this to be heard by anyone," Shirou replied with serious look. "You know about the Holy Grail War, right Luvia?"

"Of course I am. My grandmother participated in the Third Holy Grail War," Luvia answered. There were Edelfelt sisters who participated in the Third Holy Grail War as the Master of Saber, which due to their Sorcery Trait, Ore Scales or Sisters, summoned two different aspects of the same Servant. It was during that war that Saber-class Servant gained its fame for the best of all classes due to making it through the end of the war. However, only one of the Edelfelt Sisters returned from Fuyuki and swore to never return to Japan for reasons unknown. Even Luvia and her parents never knew what happened.

"What if I tell you the Fifth Holy Grail War starts fifty year early?" Shirou asked and Luvia's eyes widened in surprise.

"Is that true? I mean, how is it possible?"

"I don't know, but a team sent by the Eighth Sacrament has confirmed it before they were killed."

"Who killed them, Shirou?" Luvia asked in equally serious tone, dropping the affectionate nickname she gave him.

"Unknown, but we believe it was a Servant."

Luvia's eyebrow shot up upon hearing Shirou's answer. "How can you be so sure of that?"

"Luvia, the team that was sent to Fuyuki consisted of twenty people who were amongst trained and experienced Exorcist working under the Assembly of Eighth Sacrament. There are no Dead Apostle Ancestors marking Japan as their territory, especially Fuyuki. The likeliness of a Servant killed the team is very high considering the Holy Grail reported to acting up at one point before the team was sent there. And that happened before the Team of Masters from the Clock Tower arrived in Fuyuki." Seeing Luvia's questioning look at the last part of his statement, Shirou elaborated. "Long story short, not only the Fifth Holy Grail War starts earlier, it will also be a team battle between the Masters of Church, which I was a part of, and the Masters from the Magus Association. The teams will be called White Faction for us Church affiliated Masters and Red Faction for Magus Association affiliated Masters."

"And what does it have to do with our meeting? Are you trying to recruit me to your faction or to tell to me not join the Magus Association team?" Luvia asked suspiciously.

"It's more the former than the latter. I know for one thing you or your family has no use for the Holy Grail. You prefer to actually earn what you want rather than having it handed over to you," Shirou answered causing Luvia to chuckle.

"You know me too well, Shirou." She then composed herself and asked. "Why me? Why not asking the Church members instead?"

"Because you're a good person Luvia and you're my friend. Personally, I don't want to involve you in this because the Holy Grail War in my opinion is nothing but a glorified bloodsport. I don't want you to get hurt, but coddling you will be like an insult to your skill as a Mercenary Magus. Furthermore…" he then leaned forward with his amber eyes gleaming with absolute confidence and trust. "I trust you, Luvia. Just like during our hunts for Dead Apostles, I'm trusting you to watch my back during this mess called Holy Grail War."

Luvia tried to not blush at the thoughtfulness and respect Shirou showed to her, but it completely failed at his absolute and unyielding trust he showed her. It was… completely flattering to be trusted and complemented by the boy she was having strong feelings for.

"W-Well… if you believe so, then I will fulfill your expectation of me, Shero," Luvia declared with her usual flair of haughtiness after managing to get her blush under control.

"Thank you, Luvia," Shirou smiled gratefully, causing the blonde to blush at how handsome he was at the moment. "Should I make a Mercenary Contract with you to finalise the deal?"

"It won't be necessary. After all, you asked me as your friend, so I accept this request as a favor from a friend," Luvia waved him off. "What is the Church's goal in the Holy Grail War? I was under impression they are neutral in this."

Shirou's eyes widened at that. "You don't know? About our claim saying the Holy Grail of Fuyuki is being tainted?"

"I've heard about it, but the majority of the Magus Association claimed it as a hoax so the Church could claim ownership to the Holy Grail System of Fuyuki," Luvia answered with a thoughtful frown. She then sighed before looked genuinely apologetic. "Unfortunately, I dismissed it as a mere rumor. I do notice the somewhat frosty and tense relationship between the Association and Church. My apologies for my ignorance, Shirou."

"It's alright. Knowing the Einzberns and Yggdmillennias at the helm of the denouncers to our claim, I wouldn't be surprised if they somehow keep it under the wraps and outright destroyed the proof we sent to them," Shirou then handed the folder he brought with him. "Inside was the detailed proof we have regarding our claim. Please take your time to study them Luvia."

Luvia then began reading the file inside the map while Shirou took a sip from his iced milk coffee. He watched in concern as Luvia became paler from each page she read from the file. She then put down the file and emptied her tea, ignoring the burning sensation on her mouth and throat before focusing on Shirou.

"S-Shirou… is this…?" Luvia started with trembling voice.

"Real? Yeah, it is. Most of the proof is taken from my father's body after his death. This should be enough to convince the Magus Association that Angra Mainyu has corrupted the Holy Grail of Fuyuki, but…" Shirou clenched and unclenched his fist to calm himself down before he sighed and ran a hand on his red locks. "I really don't get Magi in general. They claim to be the most enlightened of the mankind yet they are very immoral and stupid in several things."

Luvia chuckled mirthlessly at his words as she managed to regain a bit of her composure. "Don't let any right wing Magi ever hear that Shirou, or they will hunt you down for that remark. I do admit it was true to a level."

Shirou chuckled back without humor either before he looked sombre and melancholic. "Those files are from the extensive autopsy of my father's body. He had hoped this revelation would make the Magus Association realize how much of a monkey's paw the Grail is, but the Einzberns denied it, citing it was a hoax and those reports were faked. Perhaps they did it out of anger and pettiness because their desire to regain the Heaven's Feel was denied when they were so close to it. Maybe they did this just to spit on what Dad had done and sacrificed."

"Shirou…" Luvia could not help but sympathizing with her crush whose fingers clenched in anger. She knew that deep down beyond the persona he wore in public, Shirou was angry at the pettiness, callousness, and shallowness of Magi in general. Especially the Einzberns. Rightfully so since now she knew they had trampled upon a deadman's wish and sacrifice. She believed there were limits to anger and the desire for vengeance, but to spite the death was a low blow.

Shirou took a deep breath to calm himself down and looked straight at Luvia's red orbs. "Now you understand the truth behind this Holy Grail War. Will you still help me Luvia?"

Luvia could not help but scoffed at Shirou's stupid question, at least in her mind, "Doubting my integrity already, Shero? I thought you know me better. Like you said, someone has to watch your back and prevent you from doing something stupid. And you said you trust me so why should doubt me now?"

"I thought I ought to reaffirm your participation," Shirou smiled thinly.

"Then you should know my answer I will not take back my word to you. That would be like staining my honor as a mercenary and as your friend," replied Luvia as she haughtily flicked her blonde ringlets. "Besides, I will bring my family a great honor as one of the people who fight to save the world and humanity from destruction."

"I should've expected that," Shirou mused in amusement as he shook his head. He then smiled to her. "Thank you again, Luvia."

"Think nothing of it. Helping each other is what friends do, is it not?" Luvia retorted with a slight chuckle, prompting Shirou to also chuckle. "So, have you summoned your Servant, Shero?"

"I'm planning to do it tonight at the Orléans Cathedral's Altar. I'm doing my last moment preparations after this meeting."

"Then I shouldn't hold you off any longer. Good luck and I hope you get what you wanted," Luvia replied as she took down her privacy Boundary Field.

"I'm going to leave it to the Lord's will. I can adapt to any Servant if necessary. I just hope whoever it would be, they could work together with me," Shirou said as he also took down his privacy Boundary Field. As they stood up to leave the Cafe to their respective businesses, Shirou held his hand out to the blonde heiress. "Thank you again for your agreement to help us, Luvia. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

"I think I can manage, so you don't have to worry about me. Just focus on what you have to do, like the usual," Luvia replied as she took his hand and shook it. Inwardly, she marveled how warm Shirou's hand was.

As they parted ways, Luvia then reached to her phone and dialed a number. It did not took long before the other side answered her call.

"Hello, Auguste. Can you tell father and mother I have to wrap my business in France earlier than usual? Something important just came up and it is related to the Holy Grail War…"

* * *

After returning home, Shirou decided to get some rest before he headed to the Church. Thanks to his rank as an Executor, he had asked for the Cathedral to be closed for the evening so he could prepare his Summoning Ritual under the pretense of a private sermon. He would let the Lord guide him in Summoning his Servant. He knew he possessed the Hallowed Scabbard of Excalibur, the Avalon, inside him. It was how Kiritsugu saved him in that inferno ten years ago. But for some reason, he got the feeling he would not summon his father's old Servant. He would always trust his gut feeling. After all, it has saved him so many times before.

Shirou finished drawing the Summoning Circle after a painstaking five hours. Checking it for flaws and mistakes, Shirou nodded as he confirmed the Summoning Circle was perfect before he took a deep breath. This was it. He would be summoning his Servant. Hopefully, anyone he would summon would agree with him to destroy the Holy Grail. After all, it had brought nothing but misery to anyone involved with it. Not to mention, the pointless bloodshed to claim the Holy Grail and Angra Mainyu residing within, waiting to be unleashed to the world.

Feeling his resolution steeled, Shirou decided to begin his summoning ritual. He traced a knife and cut his finger with it before letting a drop of blood fell to the summoning circle, causing it to glow ethereally. Seeing everything was ready, the young Executor began to chant.

 _Let silver and steel be the essence.  
Let the cornerstone and the archduke of contract as foundation.  
White is the color I pay tribute to.  
Let the wall rise against the wind that shall fall.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown that leads unto the kingdom rotate._

 _Hereby, I declare;  
Your body shall fight with me, and my fate rest with your sword.  
Abide to the beckoning of the Holy Grail.  
If you follow to this will and reason, answer to my prayer._

 _Hereby, I swear;  
I shall attain all virtues of heaven.  
And I shall vanquish all evils in hell._

 _Arriving from Seventh Heaven, clad in trinity of great words,  
Arise from the ring of restraint, protector of holy balance!_

The summoning circle then let out a blinding flash, causing Shirou to cover his eyes.

* * *

Deep inside the Grail, within the part that is still not touched by the corruption of Angra Mainyu, the core of the Grail felt the call. Despite not being fully aware of what happened outside, the core of the Greater Grail has a limited sentience. They were aware of the corruption present on the Grail and how bad it would be if that corruption spilled to the world. The aftermath of the Fourth Holy Grail War was only a smaller scale of what could happen. They have to do something. The Grail's purpose was to benefit the mankind, not to doom them or being used to fulfill the ego of a Magus. Using the small time frame as the would-to-be-Master reciting the summoning spell, the core of the Greater Grail read the Master's mind.

Yes, he would do, so thought the core. He has no wish for the Grail and actually wanted to see it destroyed for causing so much harm in the past and to protect humanity from All Evil in the World residing within. While they were sad to see their legacy of hard work would be destroyed, it was for the best of humanity. The core then searched for the Heroes recorded in Throne of Heroes that would fit the best for the would-to-be-Master, in personality and purpose.

The core smiled. Who else would be fitting for the boy who has a strong faith to the God than the Holy Maiden who took arms to lead her men to fight in His name?

Satisfied with their action, the core of the Grail returned into half-dormant state. There was no need to alert the corruption if they remained fully awake.

* * *

As the light died down, Shirou felt something etched to his right hand. It was a set of Command Seal, formed in the pattern resembling a flower or a sword, depending how one would see it. To his surprise, his Command Spell was gold instead of white like he expected.

He was brought out of his inspection to his Command Spell, when he realized his Servant was present and took everything he had to not to gape.

The Servant was a girl and she looked around his age or a little older, give it or take. She has blonde hair that tied into a single braid with blue ribbon on the end and metallic M-shaped headpiece on her hair with silver tassels hanging on the ends. She was wearing purple tunic with navy shoulder cape with chains to secure it around her upper torso and metallic corset around her abdomen. Her arms were covered with metal gauntlet and she was wearing purple long skirt with a thigh high slit that allowed freedom of her legs. Her legs were covered by black socks that reached into her mid-thighs and metallic shoes covered her feet. She opened her eyes, revealing her purple orbs that bored into Shirou's amber as she smiled slightly.

"Servant Ruler, I hereby arrived in correspondence to your call," she announced, snapping Shirou out of his reverie. "I ask of you, are you my Master?"

"Yes, I am," Shirou answered as he showed the Command Seal on his right hand. "But… Ruler? I thought it is a special class that is summoned by the Grail to preside over the Holy Grail War?"

"Yes, that is correct. However, it seems the Grail has deemed you worthy to summon a Ruler since you have no real wish for the Grail," Ruler answered and Shirou nodded.

If anything, he wanted the Grail to be destroyed for all the trouble it had caused. Shaking his head, he then said, "Very well. I hope we can work together in this Holy Grail War, Ruler. Because I believe things will be very hectic from now on."

"As do I, Master," Ruler smiled before she looked around. "Basilique Cathédrale Sainte-Croix d'Orléans… it has been a long time since I came here. Although…" her gaze then settled into the story of Jeanne d'Arc and blushed before she looked away. "It's… somewhat embarrassing to see my own story in this manner… I never thought I would be so famous…"

Shirou's eyes widened upon hearing what Ruler said. "Then… you are…"

Ruler then regarded Shirou for one more time as she smiled and put one hand over where her heart should be. "My Class is Ruler and my true name is Jeanne d'Arc. It is a pleasure to be summoned by a fellow servant of the Lord, Master."

* * *

 _And that's wrap for this Act. Sorry for the long wait. I have to rewrite the chapter once since it didn't flow like how I wanted it to be. And then comes Onigashima Event and Camelot's release for FGO. Has it been a year already since it was released? Where has the time flies? Some notes for this chapter, Shirou's Command Seal shaped like the symbol of Tekkadan from Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans, albeit a little more stylized to fit the Command Seal style. Shirou's summoning chant is based from Black Faction's from Fate/Apocrypha, albeit a little bit modified to fit him better. Any thoughts about this chapter will be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!  
_


End file.
